Sacrifice
by Williv
Summary: Depuis des années, le monde de tous les deux se résumait par la présence perpétuelle de l'autre. Et en quelques secondes, c'était fini.


_Ho !  
Il fallait que j'écrive ça parce qu'en me connaissant, cette idée ne serait jamais sorti de ma tête. So...  
_

 _Musique : Sacrifice - Zella Day_

 _ENJOY ! \o/_

* * *

 _— Ne me demande pas de t'abandonner_.

Il n'était pas question d'abandon. Elle avait elle-même choisi de rester ici et de protéger le cœur. C'était son boulot. Elle devait protéger tout ce monde d'une mort certaine qu'Ultron leur avait programmé.

— Je saurais me défendre.

Elle avait bien réussi à stopper ce foutu train en marche au beau milieu de la ville, coupé un des sbires d'Ultron en deux sans le toucher, prit place aux côtés des plus grands héros de la Terre. Et elle avait été à deux doigts de tous les détruire. Physiquement comme mentalement.

À sa droite, l'un des robots était apparu et courait vers elle comme un dératé. Alors que le brouillard rouge commençait déjà à se former autour de ses doigts, elle quitta son frère des yeux pour se tourner vers le pantin métallique, les deux bras levés. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

— Reviens quand tout le monde sera sain et sauf. Pas avant. C'est clair ?

Depuis des années, le monde de tous les deux se résumait par la présence perpétuelle de l'autre. Ils avaient été ensemble tout le long. Ensemble quand l'univers semblait sur le point d'imploser d'une seconde à l'autre à cause d'une putain de bombe et qu'un certain Strucker était venu les sauver au bout du deuxième jour d'attente. Ensemble quand, quelques années après, ils avaient accepté de servir de cobayes à sa demande. Il avait toujours été là pour s'occuper d'elle sans renoncer une seule seconde alors qu'il aurait très bien pu.

— Tu sais, je suis née douze minutes plus tôt que toi.

Il était peut-être temps pour elle de le laisser partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement ensemble. De toute façon, les Avengers avaient besoin de lui dehors pour aider à évacuer tous les civils. Et il semblait bien les aimer, surtout l'archer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi prêt à faire des conneries à l'encontre de quelqu'un.

— Cours, lui répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

Elle ressentait déjà sa joie de détruire quelques sbires alors qu'il avait à peine disparu de son champ de vison. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut l'image d'un porte-avions volant et l'excitation de Pietro qui lui parvint à l'esprit. Finalement, ils n'étaient plus seuls sur le coup et on avait envoyé du lourd.

Les minutes suivantes, le flux des robots métalliques tentant de s'approcher du cœur fut de moins important, assez pour qu'elle puisse réserver à chaque nouveau pantin un nouveau sort. Parfois, elle n'effectuait pratiquement aucun geste le brouillard rouge fusait et se dirigeait par lui-même contre le métal.

Pendant toute cette période, elle assistait aussi à tout ce que Pietro voyait de son côté la foule de rescapés se pressant pour s'installer dans le canot de sauvetage derrière lui. Certaines fois, il aidait les plus blessés à s'installer. Non sans s'arrêter de sourire. Quand il eut fini, il retourna au pas de course devant le canot pour repérer les derniers arrivants. Mais son regard s'était posé sur autre chose, sur le Quinjet fonçant irrémédiablement sur l'archer qui tenait un enfant dans ces bras et sur les balles sortant des fusils-mitrailleurs. Sans pouvoir intervenir, elle l'aperçût s'élancer vers eux.

Pour la première fois depuis la seconde étape de l'expérience de Strucker, elle n'entendit plus rien. Ce fut le silence complet. Que ce soit du monde extérieur ou du côté de Pietro. Tandis que les derniers sbires d'Ultron se précipitaient à l'intérieur du temple ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire, elle comprit ce que ce silence signifiait.

 _Je suis tellement désolé, Wanda. Tellement désolé._

La douleur se répercuta en un soupir contre chacune des cellules qui la composaient. Quand elle atteignit la dernière, elle fit la seule chose qui s'imposait à elle. Crier. Crier pour supprimer la douleur. Pour lui. Pour lui supplier de revenir auprès d'elle. Cette journée ne pouvait tout bonnement pas se terminer comme ça.

Au même moment, quelque chose se brisa chez elle ou avait-elle simplement franchi une nouvelle étape dans ses pouvoirs. Il y avait juste eu ce maigre frisson qui était apparu à la base de son crâne et qui avait parcouru le chemin jusqu'aux bouts de ces doigts. Sous ses propres cris, elle n'entendit pas l'onde rouge venant du plus profond d'elle-même se répercuter contre les robots, ni le métal se fendre tout autour d'elle.

Seulement ses propres cris.

Et quand elle se remit finalement sur pied, elle avait bien l'attention d'en finir avec ce monde.

* * *

Le frisson était toujours niché dans sa main droite sur les quelques mètres qui lui restait entre ce sociopathe et elle. Le retrouver avait été plus facile que prévu la boule de muscles verte avait bien été utile sur ce coup-là et l'avait surtout bien amoché. Il avait à peine bougé à son approche, seulement sa tête s'était tournée vers elle.

— Wanda. Si tu restes là, tu es morte.

D'une certaine manière à ce moment-là, elle se sentait comme Strucker. Il avait son existence entre ses mains. D'un geste, elle pouvait la supprimer. _Putain_ , il le méritait. Comme elle-même d'ailleurs. C'était elle qui les avaient emmenés jusqu'ici. Et il s'était sacrifié à cause de leurs erreurs.

— Je le suis déjà.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard de mépris. La chose se terminera ici, pour tous les deux. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Ce geste allait peut-être changer entièrement la donne.

— Tu sais ce qu'on ressent en mourant ?

 _Tu ne mourras pas seul aujourd'hui._

Elle posa sa main droite juste au-dessus du torse métallique avec la fervente intention de réclamer son dû. Rapidement, celui-ci se retrouva en sa possession. Le tenant toujours, elle attendit que la lumière rouge de ses yeux s'éteigne avant de déclarer, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

— Voilà ce qu'on ressent.

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de sentir son propre corps monter dans les airs. Ils en étaient donc arrivés là. C'était la fin. Elle espérait tout de même que tout le monde avait eu le temps de se faire évacuer, ils ne méritaient pas cette fin. Ils étaient innocents.

 _Je suis bientôt là, Pietro. Cette fois, c'est à moi de te retrouver dans ce chaos._

Quand elle lança un dernier regard autour d'elle, une nouvelle présence s'offrit à son esprit. Douce et réconfortante. Comme lui.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce petit truc ! \o/_


End file.
